Niñera
by Luka-sama
Summary: Yuki-onna era la encargada de cuidar al joven amo cuando era niño.


_Nurarihyon no Mago NO me pertenece._

 _Pero mi pregunta es…¿Es legal que un niño de trece años sea tan guapo?_

 **Niñera**

Yuki-onna sabía que su amo había nacido una tarde de invierno, al igual que todos en la casa Nura, estaba expectante de quien sería el próximo sucesor de Nurarihyon. Cuando fue el turno de la mujer de las nieves, entro bastante feliz a ver a Wakana-san, solo para ver un pequeño bulto rojizo de mejillas redondas y una leve cabellera castaña.

Sonrió emocionada.

A pesar de que este lloraba mucho.

Si bien los Yokai tenían hijos (¿De dónde habría salido ella si no fuera así?) eran pocos los pequeños que había visto nacer, por no decir ninguno. Incluso algunos Yokai nacían de diferentes formas y no eran concebidos.

—Es precioso—admitió con sinceridad.

La mujer quien parecía algo cansada por el parto, solo le sonrió entregándolo.

Yuki-onna se sintió hornada, así que cargo con él bebe entre sus manos y fue vista con diversión por el padre de este. De pronto él bebe dejo de llorar y Yuki-onna pudo sonreír más alegre al ver los ojos del bebe abrirse.

—Hola joven Waka, mi nombre es Yuki-onna—se presentó con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

Él bebe la siguió viendo antes de cerrar los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Las risas de Rihan hicieron a la menor voltear a verlo.

—Vaya parece que tienes un talento con el niño, por fin dejo de llorar—

—Es un honor servir a nuestro próximo amo—

—Entonces no te molestara ser su niñera—

Yuki-onna ladeo la cabeza confundida.

.

Si bien fue por medio de algo informal, efectivamente Yuki-onna termino convertida en la niñera principal de Rikuo, esto al principio porque aparte de Wakana-san, era la única que podía dormir al bebe. Por lo tanto ella pasaba todo el tiempo libre del día, cuidando al pequeño bebe que comenzaba a descubrir el mundo.

Incluso en sus cumpleaños, que eran los momentos en que su casa se volvía más apretujada, cuidaba del niño.

Era un niño muy noble, que sonreía y parecía encandilar todo a su alrededor. Yuki-onna a veces al verlo, lo imaginaba como un adulto, frente a todos ellos y liderándolos con esa sonrisa, que calmaba cualquier temor.

—Yuki—fue la primera vez que nombro su nombre.

Ella se sintió alagada que fuera la cuarta palabra del niño. La primera fue mamá, la segunda fue viejo (Nurarihyon estaba deprimido, y más el señor Rihan), la tercera fue padre…ahora le tocaba a ella.

Había abrazado al niño restregando su mejilla con la de él, mientras este se dejaba hacer.

—El joven Waka es adorable—dijo emocionada.

El niño sonrió feliz de verla feliz.

Ella chillo internamente.

.

Muchas veces Yuki-onna se veía atorada en juegos de Yokai con el joven amo, Rikuo al crecer rodeados de estos, con sus historias, siempre tenía la necesidad de inventar las suyas propias. Como en esa ocasión donde era un fuerte Yokai que estaba por salvar a una aldea de la destrucción.

—Ahora en gran Nurarihyon rescatara a esta inocente mujer—exclamo en tono heroico con una espada de madera.

Ella intento no reír ante la idea de que probablemente, en situación de riesgo ahora, ella tendría que salvarlo.

Aun así se tiro al suelo en posición indefensa con una mano en su frente.

—Ojala un fuerte Yokai pudiera rescatarme—dijo en forma teatral.

Algunos de sus compañeros que veían todo, aplaudieron ante la buena interpretación. Ao soltó una carcajada fuertemente y golpeo su mano en el suelo, lo que causo un pequeño temblor que todos ignoraron acostumbrados.

Luego de una gran lucha con una marioneta que ayudo a controlar Kubinashi.

Después de la función donde todos aplaudieron, Yuki-onna se llevó al joven amo por una merienda. Este caminaba con porte orgulloso, feliz de haber sido nuevamente el Nurarihyon en sus historias.

—El joven amo es un gran actor—exclamo la mujer de las nieves dándole una galleta.

Este sonrió al aceptarla.

—Algún día no será solo actuado, voy a convertirme en un poderoso Yokai—exclamo con alegría.

En su interior Yuki-onna se sintió dividida, en la casa ya se hablaba de la falta de sangre Yokai en su joven amo, contando solo con un cuarto en su totalidad. Todos comenzaban a murmurar sobre si era posible que un simple humano los liderara.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de Rikuo.

Yuki-onna supo la verdad.

—Vas a convertirte en un gran amo—aseguro con una sonrisa.

Este la imito.

—¿Entonces te rescatare como en los cuentos del abuelo?—

—Bueno Waka, en realidad mi deber seria protegerlo—

—Pero yo quiero rescatarte—

—Joven amo—

—Y luego te daría un beso como en las películas—

Yuki-onna se puso roja como un tomate y salió corriendo asustada, mientras Rikuo solamente ladeaba la cabeza confundido y su abuelo se pegaba la frente con su mano.

Su nieto era todo un caso.

.

Al final con el pasar de los años su tarea como niñera fue sustituida por su deber de guardián, no era lo mismo que con Rikuo niño, pero igualmente le tenía un gran aprecio a la figura de su maestro. Ahora con 18 años y como líder de su clan, ella no podía estar más feliz que verlo cumplir sus sueños. Aunque no podía estar tanto tiempo a su lado por sus propios deberes en los distritos, cada que lo veía de reojo, era feliz.

—Tsurara—hablo una voz familiar.

Sonrió cuando giro a ver, sabiendo de memoria a quien pertenecía.

Ella sentía una profunda admiración por la parte nocturna de su amo, esa fuerte e independiente que se encargaba de guiarlos en los peores momentos.

Pero esa parte de él, la humana, era el recordatorio constante de esos bellos momentos de su infancia. Aunque ahora le pasara varios centímetros y su cuerpo fuera algo más tonificado, como alguna vez lo fueron su padre y su abuelo, pero con esos ojos castaños aun brillantes.

—Rikuo-sama—hablo caminando a su lado.

Este suspiro derrotado, había intentado que no le llamara con honoríficos, fracasando en el intento.

—Te estaba esperando para nuestra reunión matutina—murmuro comenzando a caminar.

Ella lo siguió fielmente, ambos comenzando hablar sobre temas que no tenían que ver con el clan.

Yuki-onna sonrió.

Sintiendo que al final de todo, ella había pasado siempre a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras mi niñera?—cuestiono de pronto Rikuo de la nada.

Lo vio confundida, sin creer que hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando los labios de su amo se posaron sobre su frente, un rojo tomate cubrió su rostro y ese calor que se supone alguien de hielo como ella no debería sentir, paso por todo su cuerpo.

—W-WAKA—tartamudeo ganando una risa divertida de su parte.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—hablo de forma inocente.

Ambos discutiendo su camino y con sonrisas muy similares en los rostros algo rojos.

 **Fin**

No sé si serán canon o no, pero que amo esta pareja desde el primer capítulo.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
